


Here with me [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>haha, the ending!! xD I like how in the process of making this video there was suicidal “young Anthony”, “his mother” with drug problems, “young Elias” killing himself because he lost Anthony… The thing that saved this clip form all that: wrong SKIN COLOUR xD ps someone better stop watching angst and tv-series about killers xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here with me [vid]




End file.
